Jette Hassler
"A young man seeking for an answer, but is he ready to find a shocking truth instead?" - Description "A time traveler who has the power to control time, but considers himself more as a prisoner of time." - Description 2 Biography Jette Hassler (ジェットハスラーJetto Hasurā) ''is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists of the Fabula Vicis Votum - Forgotten Testament VI, appearing as one of the protagonists in Time of Conflict along with Olivia Brahms, and as the main protagonist in Jette's Story, Jette's Story Complete and again with Olivia Brahms in Fate of Rivals and The Absolute. He also appears in Olivia's Story as a supporting character. Designed by Johan's Sentiment, Jette's appearance is marked by a straight hair, tall guy with striking blue eyes, dark clothing and his Overtaker, a straight-edge 5ft Katana which was made and given to him by his friend Ace Hawkeye. In Forgotten Testament VI: Time Of Conflict, Jette is a mercenary traveling around the world, and eventually driven in a feud between the Republic of Ager and Solum Empire. Jette learns to come to terms with his troubled past leading to a shocking truth as he is a Time-Traveler, in the later chapters, he started to embrace his fate as a time-traveler. Jette has also appeared in several other titles outside the Forgotten Testament VI continuity such as Forgotten Testament Zero and Forgotten Testament XIII Appearance and Personality In Time Of Conflict, Jette is 14 year old and stands at 5'6 (10cm) tall, described as a fashionable teenager in the early chapters he wears a black long sleeves with a red vest and pair of gloves of the same color. He also wears a slim cut black pants and metallic shoes, his hair is pure black and straight with layered bangs and his skin is semi pale white while his eyes are pale blue. Jette's weapon of choice is the iconic Overtaker, a straight edged katana several feet long which Jette wields in most of his appearances. Jette starts the game as flirtratious young man with an upbeat personality, a teenager who pushes away those who would otherwise be considered his friends. Only Sarah and Troy can take his jokes and such, But even in a young age, he seem used flirting with older women as what he did to Olivia the first time they met, although he claims that he's only stating the truth everytime. He only trusts those people who has a life and death experiences, Jette like fighting alone, but still does care and consider about his friends. Jette also likes to talk to himself when in doubt, upon meeting Olivia, Ace, Nora. Jette comes to rethink his choices in life and accepting the support and friendship of his comrades but still remains a carefree individual. In the near end of the story upon knowing the truth about himself, he changes thus developing a more caring persona, although knowing that he will be separated from his friends in the end. In Jette Story and Jette Story Complete, Jette aged thus becoming more taller and more fashionable, stands at 6'0 (188cm) tall, turned 21, now wears a black coat with red undershirt, a black slim pants and rubber shoes, a black pair of gloves, he also puts a long scarf to cover his mouth, his hair becomes longer and more layered and his eyes glows. Jette became more mature and has a sudden change of personality, he became serious and cold towards people he doesn't know, even showing only a little care to his friends. Knowing the truths about being a time traveler, He decides to be colder as it his own way to keep away from others, he believes that there's no point of making memories with other people as he will just vanish in the very end. Despite the feelings he may have, Jette remains steadfastly loyal and true to those he cares about and is always driven to protect them, even going as far as to hide his pain and emotions so he could not worry them. In Fate Of Rivals, he aged further, now aged as 22, still wears dark clothing as well as wielding his Overtaker, his personality still remains unchanged. Throughout the story, he lives with Olivia, living as a mercenary that works to save peoples lives for free, with some unfortunate turn of events; he suffers a mental breakdown, leading to a series of brutality from him. NOT YET DONE Story Fabula Vicis Votum - Forgotten Testament VI-1 "Time of Conflict" ''"Are you an angel? An angel... they're the most beautiful ones in this world" - Jette upon seeing Olivia for the first time. (STILL EDITING) Fabula Vicis Votum - Forgotten Testament VI-2 "Olivia's Story" "I'm not good at saying these kinds of things... I miss you... and i'll find a way" (Still in process) Fabula Vicis Votum - Forgotten Testament VI-3 "Jette's Story" "Time to free Olivia..." - Jette, in the end. (Still in process) Fabula Vicis Votum - Forgotten Testament VI-4 "Jette's Story Complete" "There are still things left unsaid, promises that are meant to be fulfilled... I've still got a promise to keep, so will you wait for me... Olivia..." - Jette, in the end. (Still in process) Fabula Vicis Votum - Forgotten''' Testament VI-5 "Fate of Rivals" "Everyone has turned against me, don't you turn agains't me!" - Jette to Olivia in Coruscant. One year after the events of Jette Story Complete, now living in solitude along with his wife Olivia, Jette started a new carreer. A mercenary who helps people for free, One night, Olivia tells him that she is pregnant with his child. That night, he had a vision of Olivia dying in childbirth; he fears it will come true, with this, Jette is determined to find a way to save his wife even if it means defying the The Creator himself. Meanwhile, The Templars are finding a way to get rid of Jette, as they see him as a threat to The Creator, they laid a bait to Jette by attacking Olivia but accidentally causes her to miscarry their child. This leaves Jette completely loses whats left of his faith, and begins to hate everything that believes in The Creator. Aware of what the Templar is up to, as an act of revenge; he goes to the White Base, and kills everyone in the temple including women and children, and then assassinated the Prime Minister and the separatist leaders in Coruscant. Broken of what happened to Jette, along with Angelo, Olivia goes to Coruscant to meet with her love. As the two meet, she pleads Jette to let go of his anger and go with her to start a new life, he refuses as he will not lose her the way they lose their child, he believes that with his new found power he become more powerful than anything, and with that, the two of them can rule everything. Olivia can't believe what she heard, broken in tears with the fact her love loses whats left of his soul, Angelo emerges, Jette accuses Olivia betraying him that she was with the Templar all this time, he chokes her to unconsciousness. Angelo and Jette engages in an epic sword duel, the outcome shows Jette gained the upperhand. As he was about to assassinate Angelo, he saw a vision of Olivia; Distracted, Angelo managed to severe Jette's right arm and pushed him to the cliff. Jette realizes that he is defeated, he laughs sarcastically and catches a fire, sustaining life-threatening third-degree burns. Angelo picks up Jette's honeysuckle bracelet and leaves him to die. Fabula Vicis Votum - Forgotten Testament VI-6 "The Absolute" (Still Editing) Equipment and Stats Equipment and Stats Jette has many swift attacks that start from medium range and connect to a melee attack. He also has good evasion and speed is his greatest asset. His very high critical damage compensates for his lack in physical and magical damage. He is also immune to any status ailment but he is prone to elemental attacks as he has no ability that raises elemental resistance. He is considered as the DeBuffer of the party. He can equip light armor such as Vests. '''Abilities Below is the list of DeBuff and Buff abilities that Jette can learn throughout the story. Passive Abilities Below is the list of Passive Abilities that Jette can learn throughout the story. Xtreme Abilities Below is the list of Xtreme Abilities of Jette Category:Forgotten Testament VI Characters Category:Forgotten Testament VI Heroes